


Pioggia.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Moto GP, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: But I Love this two, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Silverstone 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Amava la pioggia.Era sempre stato cosi fin da bambino ma se avesse dovuto fissare nel tempo un momento in cui la pioggia era diventata una delle sue cose preferite al mondo avrebbe scelto un pomeriggio di meta maggio in un hotel sperduto in Portogallo.





	Pioggia.

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo Silverstone mi sono detta che dovevo scrivere qualcosa, che qualcosa di super dolce ci stava troppo per questi due e quindi ne è venuto fuori questo.  
> Scritto in mezzo pomeriggio perchè era tutto tranquillo.  
> I fatti sono ovviamente ambientati durante quelle lunghe ore di attesa per capire se si sarebbe corso o meno e io poi ce lo vedo un sacco Marc ad amare la pioggia. E niente, avevo semplicemente bisogno di cose tenere e cosa meglio di una giornata di pioggia.  
> Vi lascio leggere con la speranza che non si una disastro.

Amava la pioggia.  
Certo magari non quel tipo di pioggia, quando l’adrenalina della gara era li e avevi solo voglia di andare in pista e dimostrare di essere il più forte anche in quella condizione.  
Solo che già dal giro di allineamento si era reso conto che non andava bene, che la pista scivolava troppo. 

Era pericoloso, troppo per tutti ed era la voce che gli era giunta quasi unanime appena si erano ritrovati sul rettilineo di partenza.   
Il lavoro che era stato fatto su quella pista era qualcosa di inconcepibile, ancora peggio il fatto che non avessero neanche preso in considerazione tutte le lamentele che i piloti di Formula1 avevano fatto durante il loro fine settimana solo un mese prima. 

Ma restava il fatto che amava la pioggia.  
Gli dava la scusa per restarsene a casa, sotto le coperte senza sentirsi in colpa per non essere uscito in bici ad allenarsi per un giorno. 

E l’adorava soprattutto in estate quando prendeva il posto di quel caldo soffocante e lavava via tutto in modo veloce, adorava il fresco subito dopo e l’odore dell’erba bagnata.  
Come in quel momento, erba tagliata di fresco e benzina, probabilmente il miglior abbinamento del mondo.

Quando la situazione in pista si era fatta più chiara e gli era stato comunicato che avrebbero aspettato gli era stata data la possibilità di tornare in roulotte.  
Si era anche cambiato prima di andare, era come se sentisse che era troppo pericoloso e che i suoi colleghi, cosi come lui, non volevano correre il rischio.  
Si era appena sistemato sul divano quando aveva sentito qualcuno bussare alla porta.

Amava la pioggia.  
Era sempre stato cosi fin da bambino ma se avesse dovuto fissare nel tempo un momento in cui la pioggia era diventata una delle sue cose preferite al mondo avrebbe scelto un pomeriggio di meta maggio in un hotel sperduto in Portogallo.  
Ricordava quel pomeriggio come se fosse successo ieri e gli viene da sorridere solo al pensiero.

Per questo quando apre la porta non si sorprende di vederlo lì con una felpa grigia e il cappuccio calato sugli occhi.  
Ed era un anno che ormai aveva smesso di chiedersi come erano finiti a ritrovarsi di nuovo insieme, come una forza superiore che non gli permettesse davvero di smettere di amarsi, di volersi.  
Ed era successo, mentre urlavano l’uno contro l’altro. 

Era successo che si erano resi conto che nonostante tutto, nonostante le cose dette, nonostante tutto il mondo provasse ancora una volta a metterli contro, la verità era che niente sarebbe mai riuscito a dividerli davvero.  
Loro erano lì, ancora più forti di prima.

Ti fai da parte cosi da lasciarlo entrare, solo che lui semplicemente ti abbraccia sollevandoti leggermente da terra e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un piede.  
Ridi mentre gli circondi il collo con le braccia nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, esattamente contro la sua felpa. Respiri a pieni polmoni il suo odore, misto a quello della pioggia e lo stringi più forte.  
Come quella mattina in un piccolo paesino vicino Lisbona, quando ti aveva stretto in quel modo facendoti stare sulle punte prima di tirarti su completamente per evitare si farti stancare.

E non sai come ci riuscite ma sai che anche lui sta pensando a quella mattina.  
Solo loro due senza niente attorno, semplicemente Marc e Vale. 

“Non mi dispiace che tu sia qui ma..”  
Lasci la domanda sospesa lì, non hai bisogno di chiedere perché sia lì.

E’ lo stesso motivo per cui saresti andato da lui anche tu se lui non fosse venuto da te.  
Averlo vicino, cosi tanto vicino e non poterlo toccare non era facile e non lo sarebbe mai stato davvero.  
E neanche a lui serve risponderti perché semplicemente ti bacia.

Negli anni neanche quello è cambiato, il modo in cui la sua vicinanza ti sconvolge. I suoi baci sono sempre stati qualcosa a cui non sei riuscito ad abituarti.  
Mugoli appena quando si stacca da te e poggi la fronte sulla sua prima di darti una piccola spinta e lasciare che ti prenda completamente in braccio mentre gli circondi la vita con la gambe.

“Stavo pensando che potremmo finire di guardare la Casa di Carta, ti va?”  
Ti dice avviandosi verso la camera da letto della piccola roulette mentre tu gli resti attaccato contro.

Annuisci anche se sai che nessuno dei due riuscirà a rimanere concentrato sulla serie per poco più di una 10 di minuti, troppo concentrati sulla presenza dell’altro, distratti da quel calore solo loro.  
Per questo quando si ritrovano sotto le coperte si dimenticano persino di accendere la tv.

Amava la pioggia.  
La amava perché gli permetteva di fare cose che normalmente non si sarebbe concesso, come starsene nel suo letto con Valentino accanto, semplicemente guardandosi negli occhi mentre il maggiore gli passa una mano tra i capelli per spostarglieli dalla fronte.

E con quegli occhi azzurri sa dire più di quanto le parole hanno mai fatto davvero.  
Ridisegni il contorno del suo viso con la punta delle dita e lo senti sistemare su di voi la coperta che avevi messo sul letto qualche istante prima che arrivasse, e mentre lo fa ti avvicini di più a lui lasciando qualche piccolo bacio sulla sua mascella.

“Quanto puoi rimanere?”  
Gli chiedi dopo non sai quanto tempo con le sue labbra che lasciano diversi baci contro la tua fronte.

E vorresti ci fossero più momenti come quelli, quando durante un fine settimana di gara l’unica consapevolezza che sei certo di avere è che lui è lì con te.  
Momenti in cui siete solo voi due e nient’altro, non esistono moto o vecchi rancori.

“Uccio mi chiama quando ci sono novità. Credo abbia intuito che avevo bisogno di venire da te, è un inferno lì fuori.”  
Quando completa la frase ti stringe più forte.

Quando siete su una moto a trecento all’ora la preoccupazione è qualcosa che si mette da parte, semplicemente fai il tuo lavoro e cerchi si essere il migliore. Poi ci sono le situazioni al limite, come quella lì a Silverstone, dove senti il pericolo e la preoccupazione è più forte dell’adrenalina.

Capisci cosa gli passa per la testa e lo comprendi perché senti lo stesso.  
Sei preoccupato ogni volta che non siete insieme, quando sai di non poterlo proteggere anche se è sempre lui a proteggere te quando siete da soli nonostante spesso abbia dimostrato il contrario agli occhi del mondo.

“Credi sia il caso di correre? Intendo, anche se smette di piovere?”  
Ti sollevi su un gomito cosi da poterlo guardare e sistemarti in parte sul corpo cosi da riuscire a baciarlo sulle labbra, uno sfiorarsi appena prima di dargli la possibilità di rispondere.

“No, non credo. L’asfalto è davvero pessimo.”  
Annuisci e poggi il mento sul suo petto.  
Un suo braccio ti circonda le spalle mentre l’altro è sotto la sua testa a mo di cuscino.

Lo guardi ancora negli occhi perdendoti nel suo viso.  
Ogni piccola rughetta o segno, le sue labbra e poi infine i suoi occhi, quegli occhi che si erano presi ogni parte di te.  
Quello era uno dei motivi per cui amavi la pioggia.

Amavi la pioggia quando Vale era con te, perché potevi passare ore a guardarlo semplicemente senza bisogno di parlare mentre le sue mani sono sotto la tua maglietta ad accarezzare in modo lento la base della tua schiena.

In momenti come quelli esiste solo il rumore della pioggia e quello dei vostri respiri, mentre vi guardate senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere.  
E sei contento che alla fine lo abbia capito anche lui, che nonostante ci abbiamo messo anni alla fine è tornato da te, nel posto in cui appartiene.

Perché per tutti gli altri lui poteva essere Valentino Rossi, ma per te sarebbe sempre stato qualcosa in più.  
Tipo la persona con cui, in una domenica di pioggia estiva, stai sotto una coperta in un letto troppo piccolo per due persone, in silenzio.  
Perché sai che sei nel posto giusto.

Mentre fuori piove.


End file.
